


The Sun & the Moon

by sarahcakes613



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Peeping, suns out buns out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: With the first day of sunny weather comes all the signs of summer. Open patios, sandals, and nosy neighbours.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	The Sun & the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/gifts).



Rafael stands on the balcony enjoying the sunshine on this first summer day.

There's a glimmer of binoculars out of the neighbouring building, someone enjoying a different sunshine.

He heads up to their building's roof access, where Sonny is stretched out naked on a towel.

"Hey you," he murmurs.

"Gladys has her binoculars out."

Sonny scrambles, wrapping the towel around himself. "I thought she had cataracts!"

"Maybe she had surgery."

Sonny sighs. "I'm never gonna get to tan my ass as long as that woman's alive."

Rad slides a hand under the towel. "I think it's pretty nice as is."


End file.
